


This is softer than grass

by Storyflight



Series: Be my friend, Girl (Friend!) [20]
Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Featuring: A reason why every pokemon isnt in the galar reigon, Femslash February, Fluff, Forests, Guys I love these girls so much, Post-Canon, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sleepy Cuddles, Soft Kisses, Yellow is my favourite pkmn girl please love her, harold - Freeform, hints of originalshipping, ish, sleeping, soft, somewhat?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22907287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storyflight/pseuds/Storyflight
Summary: There’s a very slight tug on her hair, not a malice pull, something (or someone) is playing with Yellow’s long hair. There’s a light hum ringing in her ears instead of chattering mons. The carefree and light voice is all too familiar to her. “Blue?” She shuffles, “What are you doing here?”She was laying on the Evolver’s lap, no wonder it felt so comfortable and welcoming. When did she get here? Yellow turns on her back to face her mischievous girlfriend. Her blue eyes sparkled, “Morning, sleeping beauty!”---Yellow falls asleep in the forest, per usual. She wakes up in her girlfriend's lap
Relationships: Blue | Green/Yellow (Pokemon), jadeshipping
Series: Be my friend, Girl (Friend!) [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1625326
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	This is softer than grass

**Author's Note:**

> Read the Pokemon manga and also give Jadeshipping some love

Yellow falling asleep in Viridian Forest is as normal as Rattatas in Pallet Town. There’s the clear river beneath her feet, the river she often fishes at. It’s cold to the touch no matter what season it is and quite deep. Despite it being dangerous to jump in (least for Yellow because of her height), the current is never fast.

The grass has a dewy feel to it. Not entirely wet, Yellow could compare it to a very cold and untouched bed. It’s the gateway to peaceful slumber and refusing to get up afterwards. It’s happened to Yellow countless times. 

Even the sounds help her sleep. The tiny chattering of other ‘mons, wild or her own, brings a sense of tranquil throughout the forest. She’s never the only one who falls asleep, ChuChu snuggles up with her and Kitty is perched on top of her head.

Yellow passed out because of her ability. It’s grown together as the years passed, but the side effect from using too much of her gift never left. The wild Pokemon knew her, and they scurry to her feet in need. Some tripped, tussled with another Pokemon, had trouble climbing a tree, battled a trainer, and so on. Many came to her today, and she did not mind. 

After the last Pokemon, a Bulbasaur, was healed, she found herself curled under a tree and falling fast asleep. She’s safe from any potential rain with such a thick, although the leaves sprinkling down on the ground is another story.

Two hours passed and she woke up. The grass doesn’t feel the same, it feels _softer_ and _warmer._ It’s a pleasant change, but what happened? Her hands seem to be touching the grass but her head is somewhere different, slightly lifted.

There’s a very slight tug on her hair, not a malice pull, something (or someone) is playing with Yellow’s long hair. There’s a light hum ringing in her ears instead of chattering mons. The carefree and light voice is all too familiar to her. “Blue?” She shuffles, “What are you doing here?”

She was laying on the Evolver’s lap, no wonder it felt so comfortable and welcoming. When did she get here? Yellow turns on her back to face her mischievous girlfriend. Her blue eyes sparkled, “Morning, sleeping beauty!”

“How long have you been here?” Still drowsy, she rubs one eye and yawns. “I was here alone, I don’t think any trainers were coming by too. What brings you over here? There’s nothing for you to steal…”

“I wanted to see my precious girlfriend, duh!” Blue playfully sticks out the tip of her tongue and pokes her nose, “I knew that you would be here, this is your home after all. It’s not like I would find you in Saffron City”

“Do you…” Sleepy. She sits up in Blue’s lap and rests her head on her shoulder. Soft...warm, Yellow loves it. “Do you need anything from me? Did Red and Green need me for something?”

Blue shakes her head. “I told you, silly! I just wanted to spend time with you” she kisses the top of Yellow’s head, “If my cutie Yellow doesn’t mind~”

“ I do not mind in the slightest” Who knew after saving the region how many times you end up parting ways. Well, not fully, everyone still keeps close contact but they’re not attached to the hip. “Hey, Blue? You know how Green and Red went to Alola a couple of months ago?”

“And didn’t invite us?” She scoffs dramatically, “I was so hurt! I thought we were women loving women and men loving men solidarity! Oh well, why did you bring it up?”

“What if we visited Galar? I heard they have wild areas there” She’s been doing her research and planned on visiting for study purposes. Bringing her girlfriend and having some days of downtime wouldn’t be so bad either. “If we do go, the Pokemon we bring is limited. The environment is drastically different than most regions and most ‘mons cannot survive in Galar”

“Who can I bring?”

“Cleffy, Blasty, and Ditty. I’m not sure about the rest. I’ll look into it more”

Blue wraps her arms around the healer and gives her a tight hug. “Count me in, cutie!” And a smooch on her cheek! “Just give me the word and— Huh? Yellow?”

Poor Yellow, she fell back asleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> <3


End file.
